


Spur of the Moment

by Scrxpt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment they were walking down the hall, the next they were entangled in a spur of the moment romp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spur of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> AKUSAIMONTH : BERSERK  
> Day 22: Set E - Facial

     One moment they were walking down the hallway arguing about how late a mission report could be and the next they were fucking in the nearest room of theirs they could get to. They couldn’t decide on a position and they seemed to just be content with rolling around and feeling each other up. Lips and teeth met skin and hands memorized the expanses of dips and muscles. At one point Axel was on top of Saix, moaning his name and the next he was under him, the man’s heavy weight stealing his breath. It was a near fight that ended with Axel kneeling on the bed as he took Saix’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and gave it a long suck as he watched the normally stoic man moan his name. He took more of him in his mouth and gave long sucks as he rubbed up his thigh with one hand and got himself off with the other.

     He came first, he always does, and the vibrations from his loud moans around Saix’s cock had the other man moaning himself. Saix reached out and gripped Axel’s hair to pull him off and the redhead looked up at him as he continued to try and suck him. “Axel, lay down.” Saix let go of his hair and Axel moved to do as he was told, curious about what he wanted to do. Saix moved to straddle his upper body and pulled Axel a bit. Axel leaned back on his elbows, looking up at the sight. A small throb of arousal pulsed through him and he tilted his face back as Saix grabbed his hair again. The blue haired man began to pump himself in front of Axel and when he reaches his peak, his mess spurted across Axel’s face. A low moan sounded from Saix and Axel could feel the warmth dripping down his nose and cheek. Saix looked down at him, completely flushed, and being the shit he is, Axel darted his tongue out to lick some of Saix’s spunk off his face. Saix stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. “Round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
